


Pavoni & Giarrettiere

by vannagio



Series: Una storia di metallo e inchiostro [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Tattoos, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: Certi tatuaggi fanno male anni dopo che li hai fatti, ma per quello che ricordano.





	Pavoni & Giarrettiere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana/gifts).



**  
  
  
Prologo**

  
Ogni tatuaggio che ho dice la sua su ciò che sono.  
La sagoma scura tatuata sul mio braccio destro mi scruta da sotto il cappuccio, ma non so ancora cosa dica di me. Sapevo cosa diceva _prima_ , adesso però è diverso.  
«Te l’ho ripetuto mille volte. Tatuarsi il volto della fidanzata è da coglioni».  
Wile Coyote dice sempre quello che pensa, anche nei momenti in cui sarebbe opportuno rimanere in silenzio o mentire. È una qualità che ho sempre apprezzato in lui. Ciò non toglie che adesso ho una gran voglia di spaccargli la faccia (anche se so già che finirebbe per spaccarla lui a me), perché Juno è l’unico argomento sul quale preferirei si facesse i cazzi suoi.  
Però ha ragione. Sono un coglione.  
Non importa quanto inchiostro nero abbia usato Wile Coyote, saprò sempre chi si nasconde sotto il cappuccio, saprò sempre a chi appartengono gli occhi che mi fissano accigliati. Non servirebbe nemmeno squagliarsi la pelle con la fiamma ossidrica, probabilmente. I ricordi sono tatuaggi nella mente, ben più indelebili dell’inchiostro sulla pelle. E come ogni tatuaggio che si rispetti, anche i ricordi amano chiacchierare.  
«Mi servirà da lezione per la prossima volta. Non commetto due volte lo stesso errore».  
«Lo so, sei mio nipote».  
Tengo lo sguardo fisso sul mio riflesso, ma non è abbastanza per scrollarmi di dosso gli occhi gialli del coyote, che mi puntano attraverso lo specchio dalla schiena di Wile. Una volta, avevo sette anni, Wile mi sorprese a giocare con la macchinetta elettrica dei tatuaggi, mi assestò uno scappellotto sulla nuca e poi si voltò indicando il coyote. _Attento a te, ragazzino. Ho gli occhi anche dietro la schiena._ Non osai più disobbedirgli, soprattutto quando mi dava le spalle. E adesso mi sento come allora, un ragazzino che ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare e che giura di non fare mai più.  
Come se fosse possibile decidere di chi innamorarsi. O prevedere la propria sorte.

  
  
  
**Atto I**

  
«Hai finito? Posso guardare, adesso?».  
Il ronzio dell’ago cessò. JD posò la macchinetta elettrica sul banchetto dell’attrezzatura, tamponò l’inchiostro in eccesso e rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto al tatuaggio sulla schiena di Earl. Non un capolavoro forse, ma che fosse uno di quei lavori che gli avrebbe dato un sacco di soddisfazione era poco ma sicuro.  
«Accomodati, è pronto».  
«Un tatuaggio gratis, che forza! Ancora non ci credo».  
Earl corse davanti allo specchio. JD buttò i guanti in lattice nel cestino, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e poggiò le gambe accavallate sul bracciolo della poltroncina nera, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo.  
«Figurati se faccio pagare il mio dipendente. E poi erano settimane che non parlavi altro che di quel veliero. Dovevo accontentarti prima o poi, dico bene, Big D?».  
«Altroché, amico!».  
JD e Big D si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, mentre Earl dava le spalle allo specchio, voltava il capo per ammirare il suo nuovo tatuaggio e… diventava bianco come un cencio. Mancava soltanto una sigaretta, adesso, per rendere quel momento veramente perfetto.  
«Leggi ad alta voce, Earl», disse JD. «Spero non ci siano errori di ortografia».  
Earl si schiarì la voce, sempre più pallido in viso.  
« _Sono un ladro fortunato, perché JD non mi ha ancora spaccato Gina sulla testa_ ».  
«Puoi dirlo forte!», commento Big D. «Io gli avevo consigliato di ficcartela su per il culo, la cara Gina».  
«Non sono stato io!», urlò Earl. I suoi occhi erano quelli di un cavallo imbizzarrito che cerca di liberarsi dalle briglie tirando calci a destra e manca. «È stato Big D!».  
Pessima idea. Big D scattò in piedi, con la stazza e il temperamento di un toro imbufalito.  
«Cosa hai detto, figlio di puttana? Ripetilo, sei hai il coraggio!».  
«Big D, calma. Ci penso io».  
JD si alzò dalla sedia, recuperò Gina appoggiata alla parete in un angolo del laboratorio e la soppesò sovrappensiero. Il legno dell’impugnatura era un po’ scheggiato, si rese conto, aveva bisogno di una carteggiata. Fece mentalmente spallucce e raggiunse a passo deliberatamente lento un Earl pietrificato dalla paura. Gli assestò una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e per poco quello non si pisciò addosso.  
«Earl, a me dei soldi non frega un cazzo. Non ho l’ambizione di diventare ricco, mi basta guadagnare lo stretto necessario per campare. E Big D questo lo sa, a differenza di te. Se avevi bisogno di soldi, non dovevi fare altro che chiedermeli, te li avrei dati volentieri. Invece hai preferito rubare dalla cassa».  
Una gocciolina di sudore scivolò sulla punta del naso di Earl e rimase lì, in bilico, tremolante e penzolante.  
«Avevo intenzione di restituirteli, te lo giuro!».  
JD scosse la testa.  
«Vattene e basta. Non farti più vedere, o prenderò in considerazione il suggerimento di Big D».  
Earl non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

  
«Se vuoi una mano a trovare un nuovo commesso, conosco un paio di tipi affidabili che potrebbero essere interessati. Gente fidata, garantisco io per loro».  
JD sollevò lo sguardo dagli album di tatuaggi che stava riordinando e fulminò Big D con un’occhiataccia.  
«Col cazzo. Garantivi tu anche per Earl, ricordi?».  
Big D indossò la sua tipica faccia da culo. Spaparanzato sul divano dei clienti a gambe larghe, ne occupava circa la metà.  
«Errare è umano, no?».  
«E perseverare è diabolico. Me lo trovo da solo, il nuovo commesso, grazie tante».  
Prima che Big D potesse ribattere, la porta si aprì, lasciandolo con la mascella pendula e gli occhi sbarrati. Una biondona mozzafiato era appena entrata nel negozio di tatuaggi: pellicciotto sintetico rosa confetto, un balcone sul davanti che avrebbero dovuto denunciare per abusivismo edilizio, minigonna inguinale zebrata, gambe da fare invidia a una giraffa e zeppe in tinta col pellicciotto.  
«Ehi, Tiffany. Hai sbagliato giorno, l’appuntamento era per domani!».  
Le labbra a canotto di Tiffany si stesero in un sorriso da serpente incantatore. Si appoggiò al bancone, culo in fuori e tette in bella mostra sotto il naso di JD.  
«No, che non ho sbagliato. Domani ho un impegno di lavoro, sono venuta a chiederti se potevi spostarmi la seduta».  
«Certo, nessun problema». JD sfogliò rapidamente l’agenda. «Giovedì prossimo alle nove?».  
«Tu sì che sai come rendere felice una ragazza!».  
Si sporse sopra il bancone e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Perché non mi presenti la tua bellissima cliente, JD?».  
Lui roteò gli occhi, ma non fece commenti.  
«Big D, lei è Tiffany. Tiffany, lui è Big D».  
Se Tiffany era il serpente incantatore, a Big D toccava la parte della preda ipnotizzata che seguiva ogni sua mossa. Era sorprendente vedere quell’omone largo un metro e alto il doppio, dalla testa rapata a zero e la folta barba rossiccia, con gambe e braccia ricoperte di tatuaggi, che fino a mezz’ora prima aveva quasi preso a pugni un ragazzo, trasformato in un innocuo e scodinzolante cucciolo di chihuahua. _Tiffany ne farà un sol boccone_ , pensò JD.  
«Piacere di conoscerti, zuccherino. Hai un viso familiare, ci siamo già visti?».  
Lei fece finta di pensarci su, mentre si arrotolava un lunga ciocca bionda intorno all’indice e faceva un palloncino con la gomma da masticare. Big D la fissava rapito e quando il palloncino esplose in un _plop_ sulla bocca di Tiffany, sussultò come un pivello.  
«Credo proprio di sì», disse Tiffany. «Se non ricordo male, è stata quella volta che… Tu eri sul divano di casa a menartelo. Io sullo schermo del tuo televisore a farmi una bella cavalcata». Ammiccò e sorrise, velenosa come un cobra. «È stato un piacere rivederti, _zuccherino_. JD, noi due invece ci vediamo giovedì. Baci, baci!».  
Uscì dal negozio sculettando, lasciandosi dietro una calda scia caramellosa di profumo alla fragola. Big D rimase a contemplare la porta chiusa per parecchi minuti, prima che l’incantesimo ammaliante si spezzasse. Si guardò intorno, come un bambino smarrito, e solo dopo aver messo a fuoco JD parve riacquistare l’uso della parola.  
«Che cazzo è successo? Chi cazzo è quella?».  
JD scoppiò a ridere.  
«Be’, è successo che hai appena fatto la figura del coglione. Tiffany è un’attrice porno, parecchio famosa anche. Chissà quanti uomini cercano di rimorchiarla con quella frase, dovresti rinnovare il repertorio, Big D».  
«Merda, ora che me lo dici…». Tornò a fissare la porta, come se lei fosse ancora lì. «Con tutti quei vestiti addosso non l’avevo riconosciuta!».

  
«Un bicchiere di Grey Goose e una birra scura doppio malto, grazie. Quel posto è occupato, tesoro».  
La spilungona che aveva avuto la felice idea di sedersi accanto a lui gli rivolse un’occhiata oltraggiata che sembrava voler dire “Stai scherzando, vero?”. Aveva parecchia autostima, a quanto pareva. JD la liquidò con uno sguardo che rispondeva “No, affatto!” alla sua domanda. Darla, la barista, gli mise davanti al naso la sua ordinazione, proprio mentre la spilungona dall’orgoglio ferito si allontanava.  
«Poveretta, ti puntava da quando sei entrato».  
«Niente di personale, ma non sono qui per rimorchiare».  
Lei scosse la testa, rassegnata.  
«Lavoro al Coyote Club da tre mesi, e ogni venerdì sera è la stessa storia: ti fai vivo intorno alle dieci, ordini qualcosa di forte per te e una birra scura doppio malto per _Mr o Miss Che Non C’è_. All’inizio credevo che aspettassi una persona, ma non arriva mai nessuno e tu non sei il tipo d’uomo al quale una ragazza darebbe buca. O almeno… io non lo farei».  
JD non rispose subito. Bevve con calma la sua Grey Goose, squadrando Darla da sopra il bicchiere. Le maniche di tatuaggi sulle sue braccia dicevano di lei che preferiva indossare tatuaggi piuttosto che vestiti. Infatti portava un top nero che riusciva a mala pena a fasciarle il seno e un paio di shorts infra-chiappa che non lasciava proprio nulla all’immaginazione. Perfino il caschetto nero era studiato al millimetro per mettere in mostra la collana di tribali tatuata intorno al collo.  
«Lavori in questo posto da poco tempo, non potevi sapere. È una specie di tradizione, venivo qui con un amico fino a qualche anno fa».  
«E che fine ha fatto il tuo amico? Ti ha fregato la donna?».  
«Ha tirato le cuoia».  
Darla si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Che figura di merda, scusa».  
«Tranquilla, Wile Coyote aveva settantacinque anni e nessuno si è goduto la vita più di lui. Non sono triste, voglio solo farmi un goccio alla sua memoria».  
Darla fece per dire qualcosa, ma uno scatolone venne scaraventato malamente sul bancone, mandando il boccale di birra scura doppio malto di JD a scaraventarsi per terra.  
«Che cazz…».  
«Sei licenziata! Raccogli le tue cose e sparisci!».  
Halona, la proprietaria del Coyote Club, di anni ne aveva sessantotto, aveva lunghissimi capelli grigi, era alta un metro e un tappo ed era secca come un chiodo. Nonostante ciò, quando scrutava qualcuno come in quel momento stava scrutando Darla, c’era da farsela nei pantaloni. Non si scherzava con lei, il coyote tatuato sulla sua spalla ossuta non perdeva occasione per mettere in guardia la gente.  
«Stavamo solo chiacchierando, Halona».  
«Non è per te, JD. In ogni caso fatti i cazzi tuoi, stanne fuori».  
Darla incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. Non sembrava sorpresa e i suoi tatuaggi confermavano che non era nuova ai licenziamenti turbolenti.  
«Che ho fatto, ‘sta volta? Ho osato mischiare un bicchiere da cocktail con quelli da birra?».  
«Cosa _non_ hai fatto, vorrai dire! Dovevi tenere le gambe chiuse, puttana!».  
Halona le era andata sotto a muso duro, ma Darla non aveva fatto una piega, guadagnandosi in un attimo tutta l’ammirazione di JD, che al suo posto sarebbe sicuramente indietreggiato.  
«Ah, _quello_. Be’, se permetti, anche tuo marito _non_ ha fatto qualcosa. Non è riuscito a tenerlo dentro i pantaloni per più di due giorni, ad esempio. E comunque è successo tre mesi fa, te ne sei accorta solo adesso?».  
«Puttana schifosa, adesso ti faccio vedere io cosa succede a… Lasciami andare, JD!». Halona si era scagliata in avanti, ma prima di colpire Darla con il suo famigerato gancio destro, JD aveva scavalcato il bancone con un salto, l’aveva afferrata al volo e placcata contro la parete. «Lasciami, ho detto! O giuro sui miei antenati che piscio sull’amicizia con tuo nonno e ti bandisco dal mio locale, hai capito?».  
Darla fissava la scena con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
«Si può sapere che cazzo stai aspettando?». La voce di JD stentava a prevalere sulle urla di Halona, che scalciava come una gatta selvatica nel tentativo di liberarsi dal placcaggio. «Non riuscirò a trattenerla ancora per molto».  
Darla raccattò lo scatolone con le sue cose e corse via.

  
Un quarto d’ora più tardi, JD trovò Darla seduta sul marciapiede, intenta a fumare una sigaretta.  
«Ne vuoi una?».  
«Non si rifiuta mai una Marlboro».  
Prese posto accanto a lei e per un po’ fumarono e basta.  
«È un occhio nero, quello? Credo proprio di essere in debito con te».  
«Be’, se la metti così… sto cercando una commessa per il mio negozio», buttò lì JD.  
Darla lo guardò di traverso, mentre espirava una lunga boccata di fumo.  
«Senti, dolcezza. Accetterei di scopare con te anche senza la scusa del lavoro. Se non fossi impegnata con qualcuno, ci avrei provato io per prima già tre mesi fa. E poi ho smesso di scopare con i miei datori di lavori. O con i mariti dei miei datori di lavoro. Però sono lusingata, dico sul serio. Non si incontra tutti i giorni un schianto del tuo calibro».  
JD scoppiò a ridere.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che voglia scoparti?».  
Darla inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Dico, ma mi hai vista? Chi diavolo non scoperebbe con me? Un frocio, forse». La giarrettiera tatuata intorno alla sua coscia le dava pienamente ragione. «E poi perché mai dovresti offrire un lavoro alla prima stronza che ti capita in mezzo alle palle? Potrei essere una che ruba dalla cassa, per quello che ne sai tu».  
«Ho visto come lavori. Forse non sai tenere le gambe chiuse, ma in questi tre mesi hai sgobbato più di chiunque altro al Coyote Club. Mi serve una persona così, che faccia quello che deve senza troppe storie».  
Darla diede l’ultimo tiro alla sigaretta, poi la schiacciò contro il bordo del marciapiede.  
«Negozio di che?».  
«Tatuaggi».  
Il guizzo negli occhi di Darla fu più eloquente di qualunque altra risposta.  
«Quando comincio?».

  
  
  
**Atto II**

  
«Allora, soddisfatta?».  
«Come dopo un’intera giornata di riprese con un mandrillo ispanico. Sei il migliore, JD».  
Tiffany gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia. Quando lo liberò dalla sua presa, attraverso lo specchio, JD si accorse di avere l’impronta rossa di una bocca sotto lo zigomo e che Big D, seduto come al solito a gambe larghe sul divano, stava cercando di trafiggerlo a morte con un’occhiataccia. Pure Tiffany doveva essersene accorta, forse anche prima di JD, perché stava sorridendo di nuovo come un serpente incantatore. Nel voltarsi verso di lui, sfoderò un’espressione sorpresa che era più finta di un tatuaggio lavabile.  
«Ehi, zuccherino, non ti avevo visto. Anche tu qui?».  
«Sarà destino, tesoro!». Big D era saltato letteralmente sull’attenti e se avesse avuto un cappello in testa, se lo sarebbe tolto. «Auguri per il nuovo tatuaggio. Sono troppo cafone se chiedo di cosa si tratta?».  
Tiffany non rispose subito, ma strisciò nella sua direzione sinuosa e letale come un serpente, la schiena assecondava il dondolio ipnotico dei fianchi, dando vita così a una esse conturbante. A JD sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo ricoprire quella stessa schiena di squame verdi e traslucide, per poi scoprire che effetto faceva vederle muoversi sulla pelle come quelle di un serpente vero. Un giorno o l’altro lo avrebbe proposto, a Tiffany. Che nel frattempo aveva poggiato entrambe le mani dalle lunghe unghie laccate di rosso sul petto di Big D, si era alzata sulle punte dei tacchi e aveva avvicinato la bocca all’orecchio di quello che ormai non era più un uomo, ma un fascio di nervi. JD non poté fare a meno di pensare a un cobra col cappuccio aperto, che ha avviluppato la preda tra le sue spire e si prepara a sferrare il colpo mortale. Una morte meravigliosa, niente da obbiettare.  
«Temo dovrai aspettare di vedere il mio prossimo film, per scoprirlo».  
Cinque minuti dopo, Tiffany non c’era più e Big D strattonava JD per il collo della maglietta.  
«Dimmi. Immediatamente. Dove e cosa. Le hai tatuato».  
«Non posso dirtelo, segreto professionale».  
Big D lo lasciò andare e sbuffò.  
«Segreto professionale, un paio di palle! Sei un amico di merda».  
«Posso dirti solo che l’ho tatuata in un posto dove normalmente non batte il sole».  
JD si pentì immediatamente di aver aperto bocca, perché Big D riprese a strattonarlo, questa volta per i capelli.  
«Vuoi dire che tu hai visto dal vivo la topa della mia futura moglie?».  
Nonostante il dolore alla testa, JD rise.  
«Futura moglie? E lei lo sa?».  
L’espressione sul volto di Big D era serissima, mentre mollava la presa sui suoi capelli.  
«Non ancora. Devo scoprire quali locali frequenta. Tieniti libero, stasera usciamo. Così magari rimorchi una sventola ed è la volta buona che scopi un po’».  
«Guarda che lo stalking è reato. E no, scordatelo».  
«Cazzo, JD. Cosa sei? Un frate cappuccino? Devi fargli sgranchire le ali, ogni tanto, all’uccello. Non puoi tenerlo sempre chiuso in gabbia. Guarda che non sei l’unico al mondo che è rimasto scottato, eh? La gente soffre per amore tutti i giorni. Potresti invitare Darla!».  
«È già impegnata, lo hai dimenticato?».  
Big D fece una faccia poco lusinghiera nei confronti di Darla.  
«Figurati se una ragazza _generosa_ come lei frena il suo altruismo per un dettaglio del genere. A proposito, dove cazzo è? Non dovrebbe stare dietro al bancone?».  
«Pausa sigaretta».  
Come evocata per magia, Darla apparve davanti alla porta del negozio. Ma non era sola, con lei c’era un energumeno pieno di piercing: un ferramenta ambulante, praticamente. Stavano litigando animatamente.  
«Quel tipo non mi piace», disse Big D.  
JD era d’accordo con lui, non riusciva a digerire il modo in cui l’energumeno stava strattonando il braccio di Darla, però non erano affari loro. A conferma del suo pensiero, quando l’energumeno andò via, non prima di averla insultata pesantemente, Darla entrò nel negozio incazzata come un puma, chiuse la porta con un calcio, rischiando di mandare a puttane la vetrata, e trapassò entrambi con un’occhiata tagliente.  
«Cazzo avete da guardare?».

  
Il giro dei locali era stato un fiasco totale dal punto di vista di Big D, perché non aveva trovato Tiffany e non aveva convinto JD a scopare. JD, invece, si riteneva piuttosto soddisfatto: aveva fatto il pieno di superalcolici e adesso il marciapiede era una melma grigia sulla quale cercava di galleggiare. Big D si era offerto di dargli uno strappo fino a casa col suo chopper, ma lui aveva rifiutato. Il negozio di tatuaggi non era molto lontano, avrebbe trascorso la notte lì. Trovare le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni e alzare la saracinesca fu più difficile del previsto. Dopo alcuni tentativi infruttuosi, intervallati da imprecazioni colorite e attacchi di ridarella, riuscì a spalancare la porta e…  
_SBAAMMM!!_  
Mancato per un pelo. L’adrenalina lo fece tornare immediatamente lucido.  
«CHI CAZZO C’É!?».  
La luce si accese all’improvviso, conficcandosi nei suoi occhi come un tizzone ardente. E una Darla in pigiama, armata di mazza di legno, gli si palesò davanti. JD alzò le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
«Uoh, buona. Va tutto bene, sono io. Metti giù Gina, per favore».  
Darla aveva il fiato corto, le pupille ridotte a due puntini neri piccolissimi e le nocche bianchissime per la forza con cui stava serrando le dita intorno all’impugnatura di Gina.  
«Pensavo fosse un ladro. E…». Storse la bocca in una smorfia. «Hai dato un nome da donna alla mazza di legno?».  
«Non io, ma Wile Coyote. Era il nome di mia nonna, stendeva la gente esattamente come un colpo di mazza sulla nuca».  
«Metaforicamente o letteralmente?».  
JD abbozzò un sorriso e abbassò le mani. «Entrambi».  
Finalmente Darla rilassò le spalle, abbandonò la posizione di combattimento e porse Gina a JD, che la ripose al suo posto, dietro al bancone, e si diede un’occhiata in giro. Darla aveva adibito un letto improvvisato sul divano, c’erano vestiti e cianfrusaglie da donna sparse per tutto il pavimento. E scarpe, scarpe ovunque. JD incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò di schiena al bordo del bancone, in attesa di spiegazioni.  
«Non ti ho dato le chiavi del negozio per organizzare un pigiama party».  
Lei si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Non avevo cattive intenzioni, giuro. È solo che… non ho un posto dove andare».  
«Non abitavi col tuo uomo?», chiese lui inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì. Fino a questo pomeriggio. Mi ha mollata per un’altra e ha cambiato la serratura. Ho ancora la mia roba e i contanti da lui, altrimenti avrei preso una stanza in un motel. Ma domani vado a riprendermi tutto, promesso».  
«La tua roba? E questa sparsa sul pavimento da dove viene?».  
Darla aggrottò la fronte.  
«Dal mio armadietto qui al negozio, da dove se no?».  
JD si coprì la faccia con una mano.  
«Non hai delle amiche che possono ospitarti?».  
«L’ultima che avevo si è leggermente incazzata quando ha scoperto che mi facevo il suo ragazzo».  
JD sospirò pesantemente.  
«La ninfomania può essere curata, lo sapevi?».  
«Vaffanculo, JD!».  
Darla cominciò a raccogliere le sue cose e a scaraventarle furiosamente nel borsone.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo, adesso?».  
«Lascia perdere, ho capito l’antifona».  
«No, invece. Sai guidare?».  
Si bloccò con una scarpa nella mano sinistra e un arricciacapelli in quella destra. Lo scrutava con espressione sospettosa, stava cercando il trabocchetto nella domanda.  
«Sì… perché?».  
JD le lanciò un mazzo di chiavi, che lei prese al volo.  
«Sono ancora troppo sbronzo per mettermi al volante. Tu guidi, io ti indico la strada per il mio appartamento».

  
«Cosa si offre in questi casi? Qualcosa di caldo da bere?».  
Darla, che occupava uno dei due posti a sedere disponibili, si strinse nelle spalle. JD aprì e chiuse ripetutamente i tre stipetti e i quattro cassetti scrostati che arredavano il cucinino due metri per due, in cerca di qualcosa di appropriato per l’occasione. Trovò soltanto ragnatele, un barattolo di burro di arachidi scaduto e una bottiglia, piena per tre quarti, della più scadente tequila in circolazione.  
«La cosa che più si avvicina a una bevanda calda è questa», disse agitando la bottiglia.  
Darla sorrise.  
«È perfetto. Così ti faccio ubriacare e poi approfitto di te».  
«Dubito che con poco più di mezza bottiglia riuscirai a farmi ubriacare». JD prese due bicchieri, li riempì fino all’orlo e ne porse uno a Darla. Il suo lo mandò giù tutto in un sorso, seduto sul ripiano del cucinino. «E poi sono già un po’ sbronzo, non ti basta?».  
«Per fare quello che ho in mente, no. Mi servi semi-incosciente».  
Darla ammiccò con aria maliziosa e JD rise. Ma le risate gli si incastrarono immediatamente in gola, quando lei si alzò in piedi con uno sguardo che prometteva il migliore dei pompini. Vuotò il bicchiere senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso e si fece vicina, molto vicina.  
«Pensavo avessi deciso di smettere di andare a letto con i tuoi datori di lavoro».  
Darla poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di JD e lo costrinse ad allargare le gambe, incuneandosi tra di esse. Adesso gli era praticamente addosso.  
«La lupa perde il pelo ma non il vizio».  
Le dita di Darla stavano già bisticciando con la fibbia della cintura, ma JD la fermò afferrandola per i polsi.  
«No».  
«La tua bocca dice _no_ ». Darla si divincolò dalla sua presa e poggiò la mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. «Però il tuo corpo dice _sì_ ».  
«Già, ma conta solo quello che dice la bocca».  
L’esperienza aveva insegnato a JD che ci si poteva aspettare solo il peggio da una donna abituata a sentirsi dire sempre sì che veniva rifiutata. Darla invece incassò con classe. Anzi, no. Fu come premere l’interruttore _Off_ della modalità _Mangiatrice Di Uomini_ e schiacciare quello _On_ della modalità _Migliore Amica_. Indossò un finto broncio da bambina capricciosa e mise tra loro la dovuta distanza di sicurezza, tornando a sedersi al tavolo. JD si trattenne dal tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché aveva la netta sensazione che con Darla ogni minimo segno di debolezza fosse un passo in più verso il punto di non ritorno.  
«Non capisco, JD. Non sono cieca, ho visto come mi guardi. Per chi lo stai tenendo in caldo?».  
«Senza offesa, ma non guardo te. Guardo i tuoi tatuaggi». Le riempì di nuovo il bicchiere, sperando così di tenerla buona per un altro po’ di tempo. «Deformazione professionale, scusa».  
Lei sbuffò e roteò gli occhi.  
«Figurati, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Ti piacciono, almeno quelli? O fanno cagare? Certo non saranno mai belli come i tuoi».  
JD lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su di lei, come un pittore che studia il dipinto di un allievo.  
«La mano che ti ha tatuata è un po’ inesperta, ma ha talento da vendere. I tuoi tatuaggi hanno carattere, dicono molto di te. E questa è un’ulteriore conferma che quel tatuatore non se la cava affatto male».  
Darla inarcò un sopracciglio da sopra il bicchiere.  
«I tatuaggi parlano?».  
«Altroché! A chi sa ascoltare, i tatuaggi hanno molto da dire. Ogni tatuaggio che ho dice la sua ciò che sono».  
«Be’, allora io sono un po’ sorda. Cosa dicono i miei? No, aspetta. Credo di conoscere la risposta. Raccontami cosa dicono i tuoi, invece. Quello sul bicipite, ad esempio, la sagoma incappucciata. Cosa dice di te?».  
JD fece roteare il liquido ambrato nel bicchiere e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.  
«Tra le altre cose, dice che non si può scegliere di chi innamorarsi».  
«Ah, sai che novità, ha scoperto l’acqua calda. Io mi innamoro solo degli uomini sbagliati, e ti assicuro che non lo faccio per scelta. Dei bravi ragazzi divento amica e basta. Al massimo posso andarci a letto una volta, ma niente di più. Hai presente quel tipo di scopata dopo la quale i due interessati scoprono di essere solo buoni amici? Ecco, quella. E comunque anch’io ho un tatuaggio simile al tuo».  
«Ne dubito fortemente».  
Darla poggiò la gamba sul tavolo e arrotolò i pantaloncini del pigiama fino alla coscia, scoprendo la giarrettiera che JD aveva già avuto modo di notare una settimana prima.  
«Ogni volta che con un uomo va tutto a puttane mi faccio tatuare un fiocchetto sulla giarrettiera. Quello di Russell sarà rosa, lui detesta il rosa».  
«La versione femminile delle tacche sulla cintura?».  
«Esatto. Solo che io non lo faccio per ricordare i bei momenti o il brivido della conquista, ma i mille bidoni che mi hanno tirato. Una sorta di nodo al fazzoletto». C’erano già dieci fiocchetti, sulla giarrettiera. Probabilmente Darla capì dalla sua espressione cosa JD stava pensando. «Sì, lo so, dimentico in fretta».  
Risero entrambi. Poi JD si fece improvvisamente serio.  
«Il mio invece…».  
«Avevi un tatuaggio del viso della tua ragazza sul braccio, poi quando ti ha mollato, lo hai fatto modificare. Ho sbagliato qualcosa? Non ti facevo così scemo, sai? Un tatuatore in gamba come te dovrebbe sapere che tatuarsi il viso o il nome della propria fidanzata è da coglioni».  
«Sì, lo diceva anche Wile. Che vuoi farci? Ero solo un pivello».  
«Quindi? Come è andata? Ti ha messo le corna?».  
«No». JD si accese una sigaretta, prima di proseguire. «É morta in un incidente stradale. Tamponamento a catena. La sua macchina ha preso fuoco».  
Cadde un silenzio stuccoso come caramello freddo tra di loro. JD bevve un sorso di tequila direttamente dalla bottiglia. Darla invece si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio, sembrava improvvisamente molto interessata alle unghie laccate di nero dei suoi piedi.  
«Mi spiace. Ho questa brutta abitudine di dare fiato alla bocca senza riflettere».  
Lui scese dal ripiano del cucinino e le consegnò la bottiglia.  
«Tieni, finiscila tu. Vado a dormire».  
«JD, aspetta, io…».  
Aveva raggiunto già la porta, quando si voltò.  
«Non ti preoccupare, lo so, non potevi sapere».

  
  
  
**Intermezzo**

  
La cosa che più mi piace di Wile Coyote è che se non ha niente da dire sta zitto. _Le cazzate retoriche non fanno per me_ , dice sempre. Come oggi, quando ho ricevuto la chiamata. Non ha detto “Mi dispiace” o “Ti sono vicino”. Niente. È rimasto zitto anche quando ho strappato il cavo del telefono per non sentire altro, quando ho preso Gina da dietro al bancone e ho distrutto metà delle sue attrezzature, quando sono crollato sul pavimento a vomitare bile. Wile è rimasto in piedi a fissarmi, finché i conati non sono cessati. Poi mi ha offerto una sigaretta. _Il giorno in cui è morta tua nonna, ho fumato tre stecche in un’ora_ , mi ha raccontato anni fa.  
Ma all’obitorio è vietato fumare.  
Perciò Wile si limita a fissarmi, mentre io da dieci minuti fisso a mia volta un tavolo di metallo. Non è un tavolo di metallo e basta, ovviamente. Ma se mi concentro su un dettaglio alla volta, forse c’è la possibilità che non ricomincio a spaccare tutto quello che mi capita a tiro. Quindi… c’è un tavolo di metallo, che riflette la luce livida dei neon. Solo sui bordi però, perché il tavolo è coperto da un lenzuolo bianco. Il lenzuolo è un calco sul quale è stata impressa la sagoma di un corpo. Seguo ossessivamente quei lineamenti, cerco di convincermi che non sono familiari, che non saprei tatuarne ogni curva e sporgenza a occhi chiusi, che non li ho visti sotto al mio di lenzuolo, sul mio letto, ogni fottutissima mattina al mio risveglio, da tre anni a questa parte. La cosa che più desidero in questo momento è sentire di nuovo sotto le dita la presenza solida e rassicurante di Gina. Così potrei spaccare, distruggere, polverizzare il calco bianco, appiattire ogni curva, livellare ogni sporgenza. Cancellare la realtà.  
Il medico si è dimostrato paziente e comprensivo con me. Ha fatto finta di occuparsi delle scartoffie per concedermi del tempo. Chissà quante volte al giorno è costretto a farlo, a schiarirsi la voce di tanto in tanto, per ricordare con discrezione alla gente perché si trova lì. Mi volto a guardare Wile, che si rigira una sigaretta spenta tra le dita, deve avere una gran voglia di fumare. Poi annuisco.  
«Doc, possiamo procedere».  
Ogni parola è una rastrellata in gola. Devo aver urlato, prima. Non ne sono sicuro, non ricordo.  
«Come le ho già spiegato, siamo riusciti a risalire all’identità della salma dall’impronta dentaria. Temo sarebbe inutile farle vedere la faccia. Ricorda qualche segno particolare? Sarebbe utile per il riconoscimento del corpo».  
La salma, il corpo. Perché ovviamente non è più una persona. È solo carne e ossa semi-carbonizzate, adesso. Funziona così: smetti di respirare e di parlare, perciò smetti anche di essere qualcuno, perdi la tua identità, non esisti più. A meno che non sia qualcos’altro a parlare per te.  
«Ha un… aveva un tatuaggio piuttosto esteso. Dalla schiena al ginocchio».  
_Perché proprio un pavone?  
Perché mi chiamo Juno, come la dea greca Giunone. Il pavone era uno dei suoi animali sacri. Ehi, non ridere!  
Non sto ridendo. È una bella idea. I tatuaggi parlano per noi, il tuo pavone dirà chi sei._  
Wile dice sempre che il tatuatore è un artista e quando l’artista tiene l’ago in mano, il corpo nudo che ha davanti non è altro che una tela. Ma ero solo un pivello, allora. Percorrere la spina dorsale di Juno disegnando il collo affusolato del pavone, adattare il dorso dell’animale alla curva del suo fondoschiena, fasciarle la coscia con grandi piume verdi, vedere il pavone prendere lentamente vita sulla sua pelle serica e sotto le mie dita… era come rivestire una donna, un indumento alla volta, dopo aver fatto l’amore. Non c’era più distinzione tra il tatuaggio e Juno, per me: erano una cosa sola, l’uno parte dell’altra. Ed io mi innamorai di entrambi.  
Quando il medico solleva il lenzuolo, un conato minaccia di aprirmi a forza la gola. Non è la puzza di grasso e sangue bruciati a farmi contorcere le budella, quella l’avevo sentita appena entrato nella stanza. Non sono le ossa carbonizzate esposte o i brandelli di carne cotta e annerita. Non è nemmeno la pelle rossa, arricciata, ricoperta di bolle, staccata dal muscolo (sebbene ricordare che aspetto avesse prima mi faccia sentire come se l’avessero sciolta a me, la pelle). Sono le piume del pavone, di cui è rimasta solo un’ombra appena accennata sopra il ginocchio, a ridurmi a un bolo di saliva rigurgitato.  
«Sì, è lei».  
No, invece. Juno non esiste più. Il pavone è bruciato insieme a lei, nessuno dei due mi parlerà mai più.  
Chiudo gli occhi per un istante, e quando li riapro mi ritrovo in auto con Wile. Non ho idea di come sia arrivato lì, ma dallo specchietto laterale dell’auto il riflesso del viso di Juno tatuato sul mio bicipite destro mi scruta con insistenza. È un tatuaggio cocciuto, continua a parlarmi di lei, anche se lei non esiste più.  
Ricordi il tic all’occhio, quando si innervosiva? Il nido di capelli al mattino? E il morso sul mento, dopo ogni bacio? _Il pollo e la pizza si mangiano solo con le mani. Non ha senso rifare il letto tutte le mattine._ Quella volta che avete fatto l’amore nel negozio di tatuaggi, per poco Wile non vi beccava. Beveva il latte direttamente dal cartone. Cantava sotto la doccia, a volte anche nel sonno. L’abitudine di dormire sul bordo del letto, invece, te la ricordi? Le circondavi la vita con un braccio per paura che cadesse.  
Sì, cazzo, ricordo anche troppo bene, tanto bene che vorrei cavarmi gli occhi con un cucchiaio e bucarmi i timpani con un cacciavite. Quante persone hanno dei tatuaggi commemorativi? Invece io voglio solo dimenticare. Wile me lo aveva detto mille volte, che un tatuaggio del genere era una pessima idea. Adesso so che aveva ragione.  
«Wile, ho bisogno di ago e inchiostro».  
Continua a fissare la strada e annuisce, ha già capito tutto.  
«Lo trasformeremo in una sagoma incappucciata».

  
  
  
**Atto III**

  
JD era nel laboratorio, quando sentì la porta del negozio aprirsi e richiudersi immediatamente, come se qualcuno fosse corso dentro per nascondersi da un mal intenzionato. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete, non poteva essere che Darla.  
«Ehi, sono qui. Come è andata con Russell? Hai fatto presto».  
«Non bene come speravo».  
Una delle primissime cose che JD aveva notato in Darla (subito dopo i tatuaggi e il fisico da schianto, ovviamente) era stata la nota calda e roca nella sua voce, sempre forte e squillante. Ma adesso quella nota suonava fredda e tremula, ridotta quasi a un sussurro. JD uscì dal laboratorio, con una strana sensazione allo stomaco.  
«È successo qual… cazzo!».  
JD raggiunse Darla in due rapide falcate. Le portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio e le sollevò delicatamente il viso con due dita, invitandola a voltarlo verso la sua sinistra. Intorno all’occhio si era formata un’ombra rossa che stava velocemente virando al blu. Sullo zigomo, invece, c’era un taglio rosso già parecchio gonfio. JD non batté ciglio, anche se nelle vene il suo sangue ribolliva.  
«Stamattina ho aspettato che uscisse di casa per andare a lavoro, perché sapevo che non mi avrebbe aperto se avessi semplicemente suonato il citofono». Darla abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. «Non ha preso bene il mio agguato».  
«Be’, adesso glielo spiego io il vero significato della parola _agguato_ ».  
JD scavalcò il bancone con un salto e afferrò Gina. Darla scosse la testa, spaventata.  
«No, JD. Non ne vale la pena. Troverò un altro modo per riprendermi le mie cose. Non voglio che ti metti nei guai per me».  
JD aveva portato la cornetta del telefono all’orecchio e stava componendo un numero.  
«L’unico nei guai è Russell, Darla».

  
«Dammi una mano e in cambio farò tutto quello che vuoi».  
«Che cazzo stai dicendo? Non ho bisogno di un incentivo per prenderlo a calci in culo».  
«Non andiamo lì per riempirlo di botte, Big D».  
«Hai voglia di scherzare, JD? Quel pezzo di merda le ha gonfiato la faccia, se non mi permetti di spiegargli cosa penso degli stronzi che picchiano le donne puoi anche cercarti qualcun altro».  
«Nemmeno se ti combino un appuntamento con Tiffany?».  
«…».  
«Big D, ci sei ancora?».  
«Affare fatto, amico. Però se quello mi fa girare le palle, faccio fare due chiacchiere al mio pugno con i suoi denti, intesi?».  
«Andata!».

  
Russell aveva orari molto precisi, aveva spiegato Darla. Smontava dal lavoro in fabbrica alle diciassette in punto, andava a farsi un goccetto con gli amici, alle diciotto e trenta spaccate tornava a casa per darsi una ripulita e uscire di nuovo. JD ebbe appena il tempo di controllare l’ora, che Russell apparve in fondo alla strada. Avanzava a passo sicuro e spavaldo, come chi sa di non avere nulla da temere dagli altri. In effetti era bello grosso, ma Big D lo era di più. E poi c’era Gina.  
Mentre loro erano rimasti in auto, Darla lo stava aspettando accanto al portone. Nel vederselo arrivare incontro, incurvò le spalle e si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. L’espressione sul suo viso, però, era determinata.  
«Che cazzo ci fai di nuovo qui, la chiacchierata di stamattina non ti è bastata?».  
«Voglio la mia roba. E i miei soldi».  
Lui ghignò.  
«Invece io vorrei diventare il presidente degli Stati Uniti, ma purtroppo non sempre possiamo ottenere quello che desideriamo».  
JD annuì in direzione di Big D e scesero dall’auto contemporaneamente. Russell si accorse subito di loro e aggrottò la fronte.  
«E voi chi cazzo siete?».  
«Amici di Darla. Io sono JD, lui Big D e questa…». JD mulinò la mazza davanti al naso di Russell e si strinse nelle spalle. «Be’, questa è Gina».  
Lui sorrise, per niente impressionato, e diede un buffetto amichevole sulla guancia contusa di Darla, che si ritrasse di riflesso.  
«Non hai perso tempo, vero, a farti scopare da un altro? Capelli lunghi, tutto tatuato… esattamente il tuo tipo. Sei proprio una puttanella con i fiochi. Dimmi, JD, te lo ha fatto quel servizietto speciale che sa fare solo lei? Te lo consiglio caldamente. Dopo, tutto il resto ti sembrerà banale e noioso».  
Big D scalpitava alle spalle di JD, come un toro nel recinto prima del rodeo.  
«Mi girano le palle. Così, a titolo informativo».  
«Non ancora, Big D». JD guardò Russell dritto negli occhi. «Hai finito di fare il grand’uomo? Ti sarei immensamente grato se restituissi a Darla la sua roba».  
«Lo farei volentieri, se non fosse che questa puttanella ha abitato nel mio appartamento per tre mesi a mie spese. Chi me li restituisce i miei soldi, eh?».  
La risata di Darla era amara come il fiele.  
«Quanto sei stronzo, Russell. Fin quando ti succhiavo il cazzo non avevi problemi a tenermi in casa».  
«Ovvio, pagavi la tua parte in natura».  
«Mi girano a mille, JD. Ricordi il nostro accordo, vero?», si intromise Big D.  
JD non gli rispose. Prese il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e buttò ai piedi di Russell un paio di centoni.  
«Questi ti bastano?».  
Russell buttò la testa indietro e scoppiò a ridere.  
«Darla, te lo sei lavorato proprio bene, questo qui. Certo, come no, accomodatevi pure, prendete tutto quello che volete. Però fossi in te, JD, mi guarderei le spalle d’ora in poi. Non ci sarà sempre Cicciobomba a pararti il culo».  
Big D fece un passo in avanti, ma JD gli sbarrò la strada sollevando Gina.  
«Ti ringrazio per il consiglio. Ci fai strada, adesso?».

  
Avevano accompagnato Big D a casa e adesso erano diretti all’appartamento di JD, con la roba di Darla stipata nel bagagliaio.  
«Mi dispiace di averti coinvolto», disse lei.  
«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Siamo amici e tra amici ci si para le spalle a vicenda».  
«Sì, ma quei soldi me li detrai dallo stipendio, amici o non amici. Non voglio altri debiti. Con nessuno, nemmeno con te. E domani comincio a cercare una stanza, magari un monolocale».  
JD non protestò e tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla strada. In quel momento Darla non aveva bisogno di compassione o delle solite cazzate retoriche. In quel momento, in effetti, Darla aveva bisogno soltanto di una cosa. E JD era perfettamente in grado di dargliela.  
«Che fai? Dove stiamo andando?».  
L’unica risposta che Darla ottenne, mentre JD faceva una rapida inversione a _u_ , fu un occhiolino furbo.

  
«Allora, come lo vuoi?».  
«Rosa. E grande. Il più grande possibile. Me lo devo ricordare fino al giorno del giudizio, ‘sto stronzo».  
JD azionò la macchinetta, che prese subito a ronzare. Darla non sussultò e non si lamentò, quando l’ago si posò sulla sua pelle. Non che JD si aspettasse nulla di diverso da lei, i tatuaggi di Darla gli avevano già parlato di quanto fosse abituata a sopportare il dolore senza lagnarsi. Quello che non si aspettava, invece, era il sorriso smagliante e sincero, che le andava da un orecchio all’altro. Per Darla aggiungere quel fiocchetto rosa sulla giarrettiera era come scrivere la parola _fine_ sull’ultima pagina di un libro: poteva chiuderlo, adesso, metterlo da parte e passare al prossimo.  
«Pensi mai che sarebbe molto meglio dimenticare?».  
«No, JD. Se dimenticassi quello che mi ha fatto Russell, tempo un mese ci ricascherei con tutte le scarpe e… ah, ma tu non ti riferivi a me, vero?».  
«Certi tatuaggi fanno male anni dopo che li hai fatti, ma per quello che ricordano. Per questo ho trasformato Juno in una sagoma incappucciata, non sopportavo di vederla sul mio braccio, non sopportavo di ricordare». JD fece una pausa, mentre tracciava i contorni del nastro rosa. «A volte anche stare in questo posto diventa insostenibile. È qui che l’ho conosciuta, è qui che le ho tatuato il pavone sulla schiena, è qui che abbiamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Amo il mio negozio, è la mia vita, ma ci sono momenti in cui anche il più insignificante dei soprammobili urla di lei e vorrei soltanto prendere una tanica di benzina e dare fuoco a tutto».  
Aveva parlato a briglia sciolta, senza riprendere fiato. La mano si era adattata così bene alla velocità della sua lingua che, come dotata di vita propria, aveva già terminato di tatuare il fiocchetto sulla giarrettiera. JD spense l’ago e prese un respiro profondo. Lo sguardo di Darla era una carezza tra i capelli e lui chiuse gli occhi, per godersela fino in fondo.  
«C’è anche una terza alternativa, sai? Tra il ricordare e il dimenticare, intendo».  
«Quale?».  
«Sostituire il ricordo con un altro. Un po’ come hai fatto col viso di Juno, trasformandolo in qualcos’altro».  
Quando JD aprì gli occhi, si rese conto che Darla si era messa in piedi, gli stava di fronte, e che le dita tra i capelli non erano solo una piacevole sensazione, c’erano per davvero. JD fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lei. Si arrampicò sulle maniche di tatuaggi, risalì fino alla spalla, girò intorno al collo insieme alla collana di tribali, seguendone il ciondolo che pendeva tra i seni, veleggiò rapido attraverso il ventre piatto e raggiunse il piercing a forma di teschio sull’ombelico. Gli sarebbe piaciuto incorniciarlo con una ghirlanda di garofani oppure con dei tribali che richiamassero il tema della collana.  
«Stai di nuovo guardando i miei tatuaggi, vero? Non me».  
JD sorrise. «C’è differenza?».  
La baciò sull’ombelico, una sorta di promessa. E la sentì trattenere il fiato, aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli per impedirgli di sfuggirle via.  
«Tu, invece?», soffiò sulla sua pelle, che si increspò come acqua smossa da un sasso. «Stai cercando di nuovo di approfittarti di me o vuoi sdebitarti?».  
Dal modo in cui gli strattonò una ciocca, JD capì che anche Darla stava sorridendo.  
«C’è differenza?».  
«No, nessuna».

  
«A cosa stai pensando?».  
Sdraiato sul divano, JD vedeva una matassa di capelli scuri sparpagliati sul suo petto, avvertiva il tocco leggero di un polpastrello che rincorreva i contorni del drago sulla sua spalla e la presenza solida di un corpo caldo che profumava di tabacco contro il suo fianco.  
«Sto cercando di ascoltare i tuoi tatuaggi, ma è un macello, sono troppi, urlano, si parlano sopra a vicenda e non capisco un cazzo di quello che dicono. Oppure sono i miei ormoni che urlano, non so».  
JD le pizzicò il braccio.  
«Smettila di fare la scema. A cosa stai pensando _veramente_?».  
«Che ho proprio voglia di una sigaretta».  
«Basta chiedere».  
JD rotolò giù dal divano e frugò nelle tasche dei jeans, abbandonati sul pavimento poco più in là. Nel tornare indietro con pacchetto e accendino in una mano, si passò l’altra sulla fronte e si tirò i capelli all’indietro. Quando alzò gli occhi, sorprese Darla a fissarlo con un’espressione serissima sul viso.  
«Che c’è?».  
«Sei un’opera d’arte, JD. Nudo sei un’opera d’arte».  
Lui scoppiò a ridere.  
«Suppongo debba rispondere _grazie_ ».  
Darla si sollevò sui gomiti, senza smettere di passarlo ai raggi x.  
«Dico sul serio, JD. Sei come… hai presente quei dipinti che se li guardi da vicino vedi solo un mucchio di puntini colorati, ma se ti allontani un po’ ti accorgi che tutti quei puntini compongono un’immagine? Oh, accidenti… come si chiamano?».  
«Puntinisti», disse JD mentre la raggiungeva sul divano e le porgeva il pacchetto.  
«Bravo, quelli! Sei come un dipinto puntinista, però al contrario. Da lontano sei un guazzabuglio di colore, ma man mano che ti avvicini, i colori si organizzano, si modellano, prendono forma e alla fine diventano tatuaggi. Sei un’opera d’arte!».  
Darla si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e JD gliela accese con l’accendino.  
«Sono lusingato di ricevere un simile complimento da una ragazza bella come te».  
Darla espirò una lunga boccata di fumo, come quella volta sul marciapiede, guardandolo di traverso.  
«Sei un bravo ragazzo, JD», disse, mentre lui riprendeva il suo posto sul divano e la faceva accoccolare contro il suo petto. «Sai cosa significa questo per me, vero?».  
«Che adesso siamo solo buoni amici. E che diventerò un fiocchetto sulla tua giarrettiera».  
Questa volta fu Darla a scoppiare in una risata squillante.  
«Non dire cazzate! Se avessi un fiocchetto per tutte le botte-e-via della mia vita, avrei la coscia completamente ricoperta da giarrettiere infiocchettate, ormai». Gli restituì il pizzicotto, ma sul fianco. «Però sì, siamo amici adesso. Solo buoni amici. Questo non vuol dire che non possiamo spassarcela di tanto in tanto, però. Per te faccio tutte le eccezioni alla regola che vuoi».  
«Di nuovo, sono lusingato».  
Nel frattempo, sopra le loro teste si era formata una cappa densa e biancastra. JD contemplò in silenzio i ghirigori di fumo che si avvolgevano su loro stessi. Non sapeva se la terza alternativa proposta da Darla avesse funzionato, i fumi dell’orgasmo gli infiammavano ancora il sangue, rendendolo troppo ebbro per giudicare a mente lucida. Si disse, però, che in ogni caso era valsa la pena tentare.  
«Sai a cosa stavo pensando, prima? A cosa stavo pensando _veramente_?».  
«Spara!».  
Darla si sollevò sopra di lui, per guardarlo in faccia.  
«Che non conosco il tuo vero nome. È la prima volta che scopo con qualcuno di cui non conosco il nome, e per una come me è tutto dire».  
JD non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto.  
«Be’, penso che conserverò gelosamente questo primato».  
«Cosa? Ma cazzo, non è giusto! Dimmi almeno per cosa sta l’abbreviazione JD, no?».  
«Un’altra volta, adesso non ne ho voglia».

  
  
  
**Atto IV**

  
«Solo un appuntamento, non ti chiedo altro».  
Tiffany aveva i pugni puntellati sui fianchi e scuoteva ripetutamente il capo.  
«Neanche per sogno, JD! Sono cavoli tuoi, non dovevi fargli una promessa che sapevi di non poter mantenere».  
Darla, da dietro il bancone, roteò gli occhi.  
«Mamma mia, quanto te la tiri, Tiffany! Scopi da mattina a sera per lavoro e poi ti confondi quando devi darla al povero Big D? Oppure vuoi farlo cuocere a fuoco lento? In entrambi i casi sei una grandissima stronza».  
Se lo sguardo di Tiffany avesse potuto uccidere, Darla sarebbe morta sul colpo.  
«Sarò stronza, forse… ma tu? Che te lo dico a fare, tanto ce l’abbiamo ben chiaro in mente tutti quanti cosa sei».  
Darla inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Sul serio? Stai dando della troia a me? Guarda che sei tu quella che si fa pagare per farlo davanti a una telecamera, non io».  
JD capì che era meglio intervenire, prima che quelle due gli chiedessero una vasca di fango nella quale darsele di santa ragione. Non che l’idea non lo allettasse, eh? Ma le macchie di fango erano difficili da lavare, così come quelle di sangue. Si frappose tra Tiffany e il bancone e le sorrise nel modo più convincente possibile.  
«Che ne dici se in cambio ti faccio un tatuaggio gratis?».  
Tiffany lo scrutò sospettosa.  
«Quanto grande?».  
«Quanto vuoi tu».  
Ed eccolo, il sorriso da serpente incantatore. «Di’ a Big D che lo chiamerò domani mattina, voglio decidere io il dove e il quando». Tiffany lo baciò sulla guancia e Darla sbuffò. «È un piacere fare affari con te, JD. Ho un’ideuzza in mente che so già adorerai!».  
Be’, le idee di Tiffany gli piacevano sempre, questo era senz’altro vero.  
«Darla, accompagnala in laboratorio, così comincia a fare lo schizzo. Io arrivo subito e…». La trattenne per una spalla, rivolgendole un’occhiata ammonitrice. «Cercate di non distruggermi il negozio, okay?».  
Darla lo liquidò con una linguaccia.  
Rimasto solo in sala d’attesa, decise che dopo aver affrontato due aspiranti lottatrici di wrestling si era meritato una sigaretta. Spalancò la porta d’ingresso e uscì nel vicolo sul quale si affacciava il suo negozio, mentre si infilava una sigaretta in bocca e tirava fuori l’accendino dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Non fece in tempo a vedere la fiammella accendersi e a dare le spalle all’imboccatura del vicolo, che qualcosa di appuntito lo punzecchiò alla schiena.  
«Te lo avevo detto che era meglio se ti guardavi le spalle».  
JD si sfilò la sigaretta dalla bocca.  
«Russell, qual buon vento?».  
«Entra dentro, spiritosone. E mani dietro la testa».  
Venne spintonato verso l’ingresso del negozio e punzecchiato un altro paio di volte tra le scapole, a mo’ di promemoria. Russell lo fece sedere sul divano, sempre con le mani dietro la testa, mentre lo teneva sotto tiro col coltellaccio.  
«Cosa avevi in mente, di preciso?», chiese JD. «Se avevi intenzione di accoltellarmi a morte, avresti potuto farlo nel vicolo, senza tante cerimonie».  
Russell fece finta di penarci su, accarezzandosi il mento.  
«No, credo che mi accontenterò di gonfiarti di botte e di farti a pezzi il negozio. Sono un ragazzo dai gusti semplici, in fondo. Poi farò una visitina a Darla, giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro anche con lei. Sai per caso dov’è?».  
JD accavallò le gambe sul tavolino, si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano e sorrise.  
«Certo, dietro di te».  
Russell provò a voltarsi, ma Darla fu più veloce: lo colpì al fianco con una mazza da golf. Lui si piegò su se stesso, gli occhi che schizzavano fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata in un muto urlo di dolore, offrendo così la schiena ad altri due colpi. Infine arrivò Tiffany, che lo trattenne per le spalle e gli assestò una ginocchiata potentissima nelle palle. Russell cadde sul pavimento, privo di sensi.  
Tiffany non aveva un capello fuori posto ed era la pace nel mondo fatta persona. Si spolverò le maniche del giubbottino rosso di pelle, tirò fuori dalla tracolla leopardata uno specchietto per controllare che trucco e messa in piega fossero ancora in ordine e infine passò ad esaminarsi minuziosamente le mani.  
«Oh, accidenti, mi sono rotta un’unghia!».  
«Che cazzo me ne fotte della tua unghia, abbiamo appena steso un uomo!». Darla invece era tutta un’altra storia. A gambe divaricate, si guardava intorno con sguardo spiritato e stringeva spasmodicamente la mazza da golf, tenendola in alto sopra la testa, pronta a sferrare un altro colpo. Quando si accorse di JD, ancora spaparanzato sul divano, parve aver trovato il destinatario della prossima mazzata. «Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa, a parte startene lì impalato come un cazzo in erezione?».  
JD non batté ciglio. Si rimise la sigaretta in bocca e questa volta riuscì ad accenderla senza interruzioni.  
«Da dove viene la mazza da golf?».  
Darla strabuzzò gli occhi, poi si rese conto che stava ancora tenendo l’arma impropria sopra la testa e l’abbassò.  
«Che, questa? Ho pensato che Gina da sola non fosse sufficiente per la sicurezza del negozio, così ho nascosto una mazza da golf nel laboratorio. Credo che la chiamerò Tiffany, non ho mai incontrato nessuno capace di tirare calci nelle palle tanto devastanti come lei».  
Tiffany la guardò sfarfallando le ciglia un paio di volte, poi il suo viso si sciolse come burro al sole in un’espressione di affetto liquido.  
«Grazie, dolcezza. Sei un tesoro!».  
Si abbracciarono come sorelle.

  
«JD, eccomi! Ho fatto più presto che… cazzo è successo qui?».  
JD non poté fare a meno di ridere dell’espressione scioccata di Big D. Russell era stato legato come un salame, imbavagliato con la sciarpina rosa di Tiffany e scaricato sul divano come un pacco postale pronto per la spedizione. Ma ciò che saltava di più all’occhio, e JD ne andava fierissimo, era la frase tatuata sulla sua fronte in un carattere svolazzante e femminile: _Darla e Tiffany mi hanno fatto nero_.  
«Hai dato un festa e non mi hai invitato? Sei proprio un amico di merda, JD!».  
«Prenditela con Russell, voleva farmi una sorpresa, ma alla fine la sorpresa l’ha fatta Tiffany, alle sue palle».  
Russell, che si dimenava come un lombrico, confermò la sua versione con un gemito.  
«Zuccherino!».  
Tiffany arrivò sculettando come al solito e buttò le braccia intorno al collo di un Big D ancora più scioccato di prima.  
«Ciao, dolcezza», riuscì a balbettare. «Hai fatto proprio un bel lavoro, qui. Complimenti!».  
«Grazie, però anche tu non scherzi. Darla mi ha raccontato che eri pronto a spaccare la faccia a Russell per quello che le ha fatto».  
Big D portò lo sguardo perplesso su Darla, che ammiccò di rimando. Il punto di domanda sulla sua faccia si trasformò immediatamente in un sorriso da canaglia.  
«Be’, spaccargli la faccia era il minimo», disse, cingendo la vita sottile di Tiffany con un braccio.  
«Potresti raccontarmi cos’altro avresti voluto fargli a cena, che ne dici? Stasera alle otto?». Il sorriso di Tiffany era quello di un cobra, mentre avvicinava la bocca all’orecchio di Big D come l’ultima volta. «E se farai il bravo bambino, ti mostrerò in anteprima il mio nuovo tatuaggio, quello di cui volevi sapere l’altro giorno».  
L’espressione di Big D, adesso, era quella di uno che se n’è appena venuto nelle mutande. Mentre Tiffany continuava a cuocerselo a fuoco lento, Darla si avvicinò a JD.  
«Cosa ne facciamo di Russell?».  
«Big D lo carica in auto e lo scarichiamo davanti al portone di casa sua».  
Lei sembrava delusa.  
«E se decide di giocarci qualche altro scherzetto?».  
«Non credo. Ogni volta che gli verranno strane idee in testa, si guarderà allo specchio, si ricorderà di quando l’ha preso nel culo e cambierà idea».  
«Un bel nodo al fazzoletto anche per lui, quindi». Darla annuì, apparentemente soddisfatta. «E che mi dici di te, invece? La terza alternativa ha funzionato?».  
JD passò in rassegna il negozio con un rapido sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Boh? Nel senso… non credo che i ricordi vecchi siano stati sostituiti da quelli nuovi. Non completamente, almeno. È come se… se il vecchio e il nuovo si fossero sovrapposti a vicenda e avessero dato vita a qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Vedo Juno, seduta sul divano accanto a Russell, che disegna sul suo album. Wile Coyote sta fumando una sigaretta proprio lì, fissa Big D e Tiffany scuotendo la testa. E di là, in laboratorio, c’è un me un po’ più giovane, che tatua un pavone sulla schiena di una bella ragazza. Ma accanto a lui c’è un me un po’ più adulto, che grazie a un’altra bella ragazza e alla sua giarrettiera ha smesso di guardarsi indietro». JD scrutò a lungo il sorriso abbacinante di Darla, e finalmente capì. «Avevi ragione, è come il tatuaggio sul mio braccio: l’ho trasformato in qualcos’altro, qualcosa di nuovo, felice e triste al tempo stesso, qualcosa di cui non posso e non voglio fare a meno».  
«E ti sta bene così?».  
«Mi sta bene così».

  
_Sette anni dopo_

  
«Allora, Patti. Sei pronta per tatuare papà?».  
A JD i bambini non erano mai piaciuti un granché, ma Patti non era _i bambini_ : era bionda e subdola come la mamma, spiritosa e cocciuta come il papà ed era stata concepita con in sottofondo _Because the night_ di Patti Smith (o almeno così diceva suo padre). Quindi JD l’adorava.  
Patti fece sì con la testa in risposta alla sua domanda, poi alzò le braccine, in modo che JD potesse afferrarla sotto le ascelle, sollevarla da terra e farla sedere sulle sue ginocchia. Le mise in mano la macchinetta elettrica, stando attento che la impugnasse nel modo corretto, che non la facesse cadere o, peggio, che non si facesse del male. Big D, seduto sulla poltroncina di pelle dei clienti, osservava la scena col tipico sorriso orgoglioso di un padre che sta assistendo alla cerimonia di consegna del diploma della figlia.  
«Bene, ci siamo. Devi soltanto seguire le linee che ho disegnato col pennarello, okay?».  
«Sì, zio JD».  
L’ago cominciò a ronzare e l’espressione di Patti si fece concentratissima. Si sporse in avanti e con la massima delicatezza di cui era capace poggiò l’ago sul pettorale di Big D: dentro al tatuaggio che raffigurava un cuore rosso, sotto al nome _Tiffany_ , cominciò a tracciare la _P_ di Patti. JD non la perdeva di vista un attimo e di tanto in tanto le guidava la mano con la sua.  
«Accidenti, che mano ferma! Hai talento da vendere, Patti!».  
«È mia figlia, cosa ti aspettavi?», disse Big D, che gongolava di gioia.  
«Appunto. Visti i tuoi geni, questa bambina è una specie di miracolo».  
Big D sillabò un silenzioso _vaffanculo_ (davanti a Patti non si potevano dire le parolacce, Tiffany aveva minacciato di lasciare Big D in bianco per un mese, se avesse sentito uscire dalla bocca di sua figlia anche solo mezza parolaccia), e JD rise.  
«Va be’… Darla non c’è?».  
«Le ho dato la giornata libera. Si vede con uno».  
«Te lo ha detto lei?».  
«No, stamattina, quando sono arrivato, il negozio era già aperto e l’ho beccata con un cliente a…». JD lanciò un’occhiata a Patti, che però era troppo presa dal suo capolavoro per degnare i loro discorsi della sua preziosa attenzione. «Ci siamo capiti, no?».  
Big D strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Qui? Ha scopa… cioè, ha fatto _quello_ qui? Con un cliente? E tu che le hai detto?».  
JD fece spallucce.  
«Cosa le dovevo dire, Big D! Ormai ce l’ha per vizio. E fin quando non compromette gli affari, per me può fare quello che vuole».  
L’espressione di Big D era sempre più sconvolta.  
«No, aspetta. Vizio? Stai dicendo che Darla si scopa regolarmente i clienti nel negozio E IO NON NE SO NIENTE?».  
«Big D, che cazzo te ne frega? Tu sei sposato».  
«Sette anni fa non lo ero!».  
«Sì, ma sbavavi già per Tiffany».  
Lo sguardo di Big D diceva “Non è questo il punto”.  
«Ma lo fa spesso?».  
«Cazzo, Big D!».  
«Lo voglio sapere, lo fa spesso?».  
«Non lo fa spesso, va bene? Lo fa ogni tanto. Se qualcuno particolarmente figo le fa capire che ci starebbe».  
«Con me non lo ha mai fatto! Stai dicendo che non sono particolarmente figo? Aspetta, non fa che ripetere quanto tu sia figo. Con te l’ha mai fatto?».  
«CAZZO, Big D!».  
«RISPONDI!».  
«Papà, che vuol dire la parola _cazzo_?».  
Salvato in corner, JD tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Big D invece era sbiancato all’improvviso e si era trasformato in una statua di sale per il terrore, perciò toccò a JD cercare di rimediare. Ci teneva al suo amico, dopo tutto. E Tiffany era quel tipo di mamma che per una cosa del genere poteva uccidere a sangue freddo e gettare il cadavere in pasto ai maiali.  
«Non significa niente, Patti. È una parola che possono usare solo i grandi. Adesso torna al tuo tatuaggio, dai. Ti manca solo la _i_ ».  
Per fortuna Patti era una bimba obbediente e non protestò. Il viso di Big D riacquistò subito il colorito normale.  
«Comunque sei proprio un amico di mer… un pessimo amico, JD. Non mi racconti mai niente. Proprio come con il tatuaggio sulla topa di Tiffany».  
JD roteò gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.  
«Sono passati sette anni, per quanto ancora hai intenzione di rinfacciarmelo?».  
«Per tutto il tempo che serve! Hai idea di come mi sia sentito, nel momento clou, trovandomi davanti alla scritta _Vietato l’accesso ai non addetti ai lavori_? Un vero amico mi avrebbe messo in guardia, in modo da arrivare preparato psicologicamente a un’esperienza del genere».  
Patti aveva di nuovo sollevato la testolina.  
«Papà, anch’io voglio una topina tatuata come la mamma!».  
Ci mancò poco che a Big D venisse un infarto.

  
«Di là è tutto in ordine, io andrei».  
JD sollevò lo sguardo dall’incasso della giornata e sorrise.  
«D’accordo. A domani. Passa una buona serata, qualunque sia il tuo programma».  
Darla arricciò il naso.  
«Che tu ci creda o no, stasera rimarrò a casa a guardare un film».  
«E il tizio dell’altro giorno?».  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Solo una botta-e-via. Una magnifica botta-e-via, se devo essere sincera». I suoi occhi guizzarono sulla riproduzione de _La Grande-Jatte_ , che anni prima era stata appesa alla parete sopra il bancone, accanto alla foto di Wile Coyote. «Anche se non sarà mai all’altezza della botta-e-via con te».  
_E quello da dove diavolo arriva?  
Me lo ha regalato Rodney, il tizio della galleria d’arte con cui esco. Non capisco un cazzo di pittura, così per fare colpo su di lui gli ho detto che il mio movimento pittorico preferito è il puntinismo. Be’, ieri sera si è presentato a casa con questo. Si chiama… aspetta, me lo sono scritta, perché ha un nome lunghissimo._ Una domenica pomeriggio sull’isola della Grande-Jatte. _A quanto pare è una delle opere più note del puntinismo. Tu lo sapevi?  
Sì. Quello che però non so è…  
…cosa ci fa appeso lì? Ogni volta che lo guarderò penserò a quella volta che un’opera d’arte l’ho vista dal vivo, in carne e tatuaggi._  
JD tornò al suo incasso. Una cosa di Darla l’aveva sicuramente imparata, in quegli anni: meno corda le si dava, minore era la possibilità di finirci impiccato, in quella stessa corda.  
«Buona notte, Darla».  
«Che c’è, hai paura che quella stronzetta della tua nuova ragazza scopra il nostro torbido segreto?».  
«Siamo solo amici, lei ed io».  
Darla sbuffò, mentre spalancava la porta d’ingresso.  
«Ho visto come la guardavi mentre la tatuavi. E se quella era un’occhiata da _solo amici_ , allora io sono vergine. Buona notte, JD».  
Rimasto solo, JD mise i soldi al sicuro nella cassaforte nascosta dietro alla foto di Wile Coyote. Chiuse a chiave il malloppo e sorrise in direzione di suo nonno, che ricambiò con un mezzo broncio. Anche se era trascorso tanto tempo, sembrava non aver ancora digerito l’idea di aver perso il suo posto privilegiato al centro della parete, che ormai condivideva con _La Grande-Jatte_. A JD invece l’accostamento non dispiaceva…  
Appuntò sull’album delle bozze, accanto al disegno ingiallito di un pavone, un foglietto spiegazzato sul quale era stato abbozzato un intreccio di rovi e rose.  
_Lo vorrei intorno ai polsi, puoi farlo?  
Sì, posso farlo._  
…perché ancora una volta il _nuovo_ non aveva sostituito il _vecchio_ , lo aveva semplicemente affiancato.

  
  
  
**Epilogo**

  
«È troppo presto?».  
Un omone largo un metro e alto il doppio, rapato a zero, con una folta barba rossiccia, mi fissa serio, come se si trattasse di una questione di vita o di morte. Sorrido, mentre il fracasso metallico della saracinesca che si alza mi assorda le orecchie. _Un cliente che prende sul serio i tatuaggi è sempre un buon cliente_ , diceva Wile. E a giudicare da quello che vedo sulle braccia e gambe dell’omone, ci ha visto giusto anche questa volta.  
«Non è mai troppo presto per un tatuaggio».  
Mi sento strano ad aprire il negozio, oggi. Lo avrò fatto un milione di volte, ma questa è la prima senza Wile. Dalla foto appesa sopra il bancone, quella in cui lui inforca la Harley Davidson con quarant’anni in meno sul groppone e una Gina (mia nonna, non la mazza) vestita solo di tatuaggi sul sedile posteriore, arriva un’occhiataccia. _La prima senza Wile in carne e ossa, va meglio così?_ Il mio unico rammarico è non avere una foto del suo coyote. Se si voleva capire qualcosa di Wile, bastava guardare il suo coyote negli occhi. Con i tatuaggi funziona così, sono loro a parlare per te. La sagoma incappucciata sul mio braccio destro chiacchiera anche troppo, ad esempio. I tatuaggi parlano solo con chi non è duro di orecchi, però. Mi ricordo il tizio che rispose “Beep-Beep” alla frase “Salve, sono Wile Coyote”. Quello era un tizio _decisamente_ sordo. E che per i mesi successivi perse l’uso delle gambe, anche.  
L’omone si sta guardando intorno, ammira Gina (quella nella foto, non la mazza), sorride, poi si volta verso di me. Ed ecco, ci siamo, ha visto la sagoma incappucciata. Come non vederla, del resto? Occupa tutto il bicipite destro. Lui annuisce, come qualcuno che sì, ha deciso, compra tutto.  
«I tuoi tatuaggi parlano chiaro, mi piace. Hai di fronte il tuo nuovo miglior cliente!». I suoi occhi guizzano velocissimi di nuovo sulla sagoma. «É una ficata, quel tatuaggio. Chi rappresenta?».  
Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
«Qualcuno che non esiste più, qualcuno senza identità».  
Lui indica la gigantesca D tatuata sul collo.  
«Io sono Big D. Piacere di conoscerti, _J_ ohn _D_ oe».  
Come stavo dicendo, per chi sa ascoltare, ogni tatuaggio che ho dice la sua su ciò che sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta nel lontano (?) 2013 come regalo di compleanno per un'amica. Fa parte di una serie di storie che, tempo permettendo, spero di riuscire a pubblicare per intero qui su AO3.  
> “Ogni tatuaggio che ho dice la sua su ciò che sono” è una frase di Phil Brooks.  
> “I tatuaggi fanno male anni dopo che li hai fatti, ma per quello che ricordano” è un verso della canzone “Non è un film” degli Articolo 31.  
> Grazie a chiunque passerà da queste parti.  
> A presto, vannagio


End file.
